1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a time-division-multiplexed signal demultiplexing system for demultiplexing a multiplex signal, obtained by time division multiplexing of plural digital or analog information signals of mutually different sampling or clock frequencies, into original information signals of the state before multiplexing.
2. Related Background Art
There is proposed, as disclosed in copending patent application U.S. Ser. No. 868,036 filed on May 29, 1986, a time division multiplex transmission system which is adapted, in receiving television signals from a broadcasting satellite and re-transmitting thus received signals to a cable system such as a common audio-visual receiving facility, for re-transmitting encoded audio signals of plural channels (those of transmission from the satellite corresponding to the video channels), without decoding, into one transmission path of the common audio-visual receiving facility by means of time division multiplexing.
In such a time division multiplex transmission system, for the purpose of transmitting information signals of N channels of mutually different sampling or clock frequencies through one transmission path by time division multiplexing, a continuous time division multiplexed signal is obtained by multiplexing said information signals of N channels with a reference clock signal of a frequency which is equal to N times of the highest one of said sampling or clock frequencies or of an even higher frequency and inserting a dummy flag bit and a dummy signal in pairs in portions where said information signals are lacking.